Conventional fold electronic devices, also known as flip devices or clamshell devices, are basically opening mono-blocks. The mechanical movement does not have a significant effect on the device's behavior. Opening the device reveals its primary display screen and at least one set of keys, thus enabling a user to operate the device. When closed, the primary display screen and set of keys are covered, protecting them, but also rendering them inaccessible and unusable.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional prior art portable electronic device design. The device pictured in FIGS. 1 and 2 is a mobile phone 1. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of the mobile phone 1 in a first open state. The mobile phone 1 comprises two sections 2, 3 coupled together by a hinge assembly 4. The hinge assembly 4 enables the two sections 2, 3 to fold together along a fold axis 5, thus enabling the mobile phone 1 to achieve a closed state (see FIG. 2). While in the first open state, as depicted in FIG. 1, the various features of the two sections 2, 3 are accessible. Note that most conventional portable electronic devices similar to the mobile phone 1 depicted in FIG. 1 have an angle greater than 90 degrees between the two sections 2, 3 when in an open state. Mobile phone 1 is simply an exemplar. The first section 2 comprises two sets of keys 6, 7, a side key 8, and a sound input 9. The two sets of keys 6, 7 include a set of control keys 6 and a set of alphanumeric keys 7. The set of control keys 6 are usually used to control the operations of the mobile phone 1. The set of alphanumeric keys 7 are typically employed when inputting information into the mobile phone 1. The information can include, but is not limited to, phone numbers and alphanumeric text, such as contact names associated with phone numbers or text messages. The side key 8 usually has a specific, limited function, such as volume control for example. The two sets of keys 6, 7 are located on a first face 10 of the first section 2. The side key 8 is located on a second face 11 of the first section 2 and the second face 11 is orthogonal to the first face 10. The sound input 9 is where the mobile phone 1 picks up sound to enable voice interaction or voice communication over the mobile phone 1, typically through a microphone located near or at sound input 9. The second section 3 comprises a primary display screen 12, a sound output 13, and an antenna 14. The primary display screen 12 and the sound output 13 are located on a first face 15 of the second section 3. A second face 16 of the second section 3 is located opposite the first face 15 and can be seen more clearly in FIG. 2. The sound output 13 is where the mobile phone 1 emits sound in accord with aspects of its design. The sounds emitted by the sound output 13 can include, but are not limited to, voices from phone calls, alerts for text messaging, voice mail, and incoming calls, web surfing sounds, and sounds from game playing. Typically a speaker is located near or at the sound output 13.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the mobile phone 1 of FIG. 1 in a first closed state. As noted above, the mobile phone 1 achieved the first closed state by having the two sections 2, 3 fold together along fold axis 5, so enabled by the hinge assembly 4. In achieving the closed state, the first face 10 of the first section 2 now lies against the first face 15 of the second section 3 and the second face 16 of the second section 3 is now visible. Located on the second face 16 of the second section 3 is a secondary display screen 17. The secondary display screen 17 is typically used for such features as showing the current time, alerting the user when a voice mail has been left, or displaying caller ID information about incoming calls. Note that the side key 8 is also visible as it is located on the second face 11 of the first section 2. Note that when in the first closed state, the two sets of keys 6, 7 and the primary display screen 12 are inaccessible to a user as they are on faces that now look toward an interior of the mobile phone 1, the first face 10 of the first section 2 and the first face 15 of the second section 3, respectively.
If the mobile phone 1 is in a first closed state (FIG. 2) and a user desires to operate the mobile phone 1 in accord with its design, the user must first transform the mobile phone 1 from the first closed state (FIG. 2) into a first open state (FIG. 1). This enables a user to access the two sets of keys 6, 7, primary display screen 12, sound input 9, and sound output 13. If making a phone call, a user will utilize all four of these components. If using the mobile phone 1 for another purpose, such as text messaging, web surfing, game playing, or secretarial tasks, a user will likely only interact with the sets of keys 6, 7 and the primary display screen 12. Note that the side key 8 and the secondary display screen 17 are usually not employed when using the mobile phone 1 for primary purposes, such as phone calls, text messaging, web surfing, game playing, and secretarial tasks.
Another, more recent design for clamshell electronic devices incorporates an additional swivel axis about which one section of the device may rotate. The swivel axis is located along a longitudinal centerline of the device. This type of design enables a user to swivel the section containing the display screen in order to conveniently position it. In addition, this design may allow a user to see the primary display screen even when the device is in a closed state. However, this design still does not allow a user to access the set of keys when the device is in a closed state. Thus, a user may not fully operate the device in a closed state.
FIGS. 3 and 4 illustrate another conventional prior art portable electronic device design. The device pictured in FIGS. 3 and 4 is a mobile phone 21. Unlike the mobile phone 1 pictured in FIGS. 1 and 2, the mobile phone 21, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, has a second axis about which the second section of the mobile phone 21 may move with respect to the first section. This aspect can be seen more clearly in FIGS. 3 and 4, as discussed below.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of the mobile phone 21 in a first open state. The mobile phone 21 comprises two sections 22, 23 coupled together by a hinge assembly 24. The hinge assembly 24 enables the two sections 22, 23 to fold together along a first fold axis 25, thus enabling the mobile phone 21 to achieve a closed state. While in the first open state, as depicted in FIG. 3, the various features of the two sections 22, 23 are accessible. The first section 22 comprises two sets of keys 26, 27, a side key 28, and a sound input 29. The two sets of keys 26, 27 include a set of control keys 26 and a set of alphanumeric keys 27. The set of control keys 26 are usually used to control the operations of the mobile phone 21. The set of alphanumeric keys 27 are typically employed when inputting information into the mobile phone 21. The information can include, but is not limited to, phone numbers and alphanumeric text, such as contact names associated with phone numbers or text messages. The side key 28 usually has a specific, limited function, such as volume control. Note that the two sets of keys 26, 27 are located on a first face 30 of the first section 22. Note also that the side key 28 is located on a second face 31 of the first section 22, where the second face 31 is orthogonal to the first face 30. The sound input 29 is where the mobile phone 21 picks up sound to enable voice interaction or voice communication over the mobile phone 21, typically through a microphone located near or at sound input 29. The second section 23 comprises a primary display screen 32, a sound output 33, and an antenna 34. The primary display screen 32 and the sound output 33 are located on a first face 35 of the second section 23. A second face 36 of the second section 23 is located opposite the first face 35. The sound output 33 is where the mobile phone 21 emits sound in accord with aspects of its design. The sounds emitted by the sound output 33 can include, but are not limited to, voices from phone calls, alerts for text messaging, voice mail, and incoming calls, web surfing sounds, and sounds from game playing. Typically a speaker is located near or at the sound output 33.
In contrast to the mobile phone 1 shown in FIG. 1, the mobile phone 21 in FIG. 3 features a second swivel axis 37 about which the second section 23 may move with respect to the first section 22. The second swivel axis 37 enables a user to rotate the second section 23 to angle the primary display screen 32 into a more convenient position.
The second swivel axis 37 also enables the mobile phone 21 to achieve two closed states instead of one. A first closed state of the mobile phone 21 is similar to the first closed state of the mobile phone 1 pictured in FIG. 2. The first face 30 of the first section 22 lies against the first face 35 of the second section 23 such that the primary display screen 32 and two sets of keys 26, 27 face an interior of the mobile phone 21. The mobile phone 21 achieves the first closed state (similar to FIG. 2) from the first open state shown in FIG. 3 in a similar manner as mobile phone 1 achieves its first closed state (FIG. 2) from its first open state (FIG. 1). The two sections 22, 23 of the mobile phone 21 fold together along the first fold axis 25, so enabled by the hinge assembly 24. In the first closed state, the primary display screen 32 and two sets of keys 26, 27 are inaccessible, preventing a user from operating the mobile phone 21 in accord with aspects of its design. The second closed state of the mobile phone 21 is as shown in FIG. 4 and is discussed below. Note that in the mobile phone 21, the second swivel axis 37 is located along a longitudinal centerline 38 of the second section 23 and a longitudinal centerline of the first section 22.
FIG. 4 is a perspective view of the mobile phone 21 of FIG. 3 in a second closed state. In the second closed state, the first face 30 of the first section 22 lies against the second face 36 of the second section 23. While the sets of keys 26, 27 are covered and inaccessible, the primary display screen 32 is accessible as the first face 35 of the second section 23 faces outwards from the mobile phone 21. To achieve the second closed state of FIG. 4, the mobile phone 21 is manipulated in a different manner than the mobile phone 1 of FIGS. 1 and 2. After at least partially unfolding the two sections 22, 23 along the first fold axis 25, the second section 23 is rotated along the second swivel axis 37 such that the first face 35 of the second section 23 faces about opposite from the relative direction the first face 15 of the second section 3 is shown facing in FIG. 1 with respect to the first section 2. That is, the second section 23 of mobile phone 21 is rotated about the second swivel axis 37 such that folding the two sections 22, 23 together about the first fold axis 25 results in the first face 30 of the first section 22 lying against the second face 36 of the second section 23. As can be observed in FIG. 4, in the second closed state of the mobile phone 21, the primary display screen 32 is accessible although the sets of keys 26, 27 remain inaccessible. In such a manner, although the mobile phone 21 can achieve two different closed states, a user may not utilize the sets of keys 26, 27 in accordance with aspects of the mobile phone's design while the mobile phone 21 is in either of the two closed states.